


Aphrodisiac Accident

by angelicious



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kaiba Seto, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Seme Joey Wheeler, Seme Jounouchi Katsuya, Smut, Some Fluff, Submissive Kaiba Seto, Uke Kaiba Seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicious/pseuds/angelicious
Summary: Jounouchi had forgotten the existence of the aphrodisiac bottle that Honda forced him to take one month ago. As a consequence, Jounouchi’s study session with Kaiba turned into an unexpected turn for both of them, a makeout session.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

One month ago...

The sound of the school bell chimes echoing throughout the building signaling  
the end of the day's class. "That's all for today, I'll see you next week", the teacher said as he gathered his books, and left the classroom.

"Hey dude, can you do me a favor?" Honda suddenly appeared in front of Jounouchi's vision when he was packing his books and stationaries to his bag. Other students hurried their way out of the classroom, since it was Friday and no one wanted to waste another minute of their life looking at the whiteboard. 

"Oi, don't surprise me like that! What is it?" Jounouchi replied, a bit annoyed by Honda's abruptness.

"Uuhh...I'll tell you later once we're outside the school."

"Is it really that urgent?" Jounouchi looked at Honda with his sympathetic yet serious stare. He was a bit uncomfortable by the stare, but deep down, he was glad that this moment showed how much Jounouichi cares for him as a friend.

"Hhmm...I don't think so, but anyway, I'll see you outside the gate. Then we can talk about it on our way home" Honda calmly walked away from Jounouchi, carrying his school bag. Many questions arose from Jounouchi's head, since he rarely sees his friend act in such a way.

“I wonder what could it be”

\---

"Heeeyy, you're here!" Honda waved at Jounouchi as the blonde approached him. As soon as Jounouchi was close, they started walking together.

"So, is there something I can do?" Jounouichi again gave the same serious look.

"I made a mistake, a huge one. Man, I should have looked into it more carefully. It was so fucking dumb of me."

"What did ya do?"

"I asked my older friend to buy me an alcohol, but I got pranked and it was…" Honda shook his head and sighed as he recalled his memories.

"It was what??" Jounouchi was curious.

"It was an aphrodisiac…"  
There was a brief silence among them while they were walking down the street. 

Jounouchi clearly did not look amused, instead it made him more puzzled, "So???"

"What do you mean by so??? Now, I need to get rid of it! I don't want it. I have no use of it, so I thought about giving it to you."

"What. No. I don't want it either. Just throw it away or something."

"C'mon Jou, it would be a huge waste. Besides you and Kaiba are dating right? I'm pretty sure that you want a thrilling se-"

"Shut up! He would never approve such a thing!" Jounouichi exclaimed with rosy cheeks.

"My friend, you don't know unless you try. Hahahaha", The brunette laughed as he teased his friend, putting his arm on Jounouichi's shoulder. 

Jounouchi placed both of his hands in his pocket as he growled at Honda, being embarrassed.

It's true that Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto are dating, but, not many people know about this, since Kaiba wants to keep this as a secret, or at least, keeping the number of people knowing this as low as possible. This is why Yugi, Honda, and Anzu are the only people from his social circle who are aware of this fact. Their relationship has been steady lately, even though both partners would sometimes exchange some insults to each other like before they dated. 

"C'mon Jou. I'm just joking, hey do you know about the new game at the arcade?" 

"Ya mean, the one in the corner? I tried playing it, I keep losing"

"Aaww, don't give up easily. Maybe we can try playing it together next week."

Their conversation continued as they were absorbed by the new subject without being aware of the time passing by.

As they approached the T-junction of the neighborhood complex, Honda unreleased his arm from Jounouchi's shoulder, he stopped his steps, and took a small glass bottle from his bag. Jounouchi could only observe Honda's action from a distance without knowing what his true motives.

Without any warnings, Honda passed it to Jounouchi, who reacted with great reflex (or luck), to perfectly catch the small bottle.

"Anyway, you really should take it. I think you might need it someday!" Honda smiled and immediately ran away from the dumbfounded Jounouchi. "My house is this way. Thanks Jou! I wish you all the best!" were his last words.

"Oi, Honda! Come back here, you little piece of- ah, it's useless, he's way ahead of me already." Jounouchi scratched the back of his head wondering what he could do to dispose the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

The present day 

"So, in order to find x, you need to…" Seto tried to explain to the sleepy Jounouchi, and soon, he was disappointed by the fact that the blonde had lost his motivation to study.

"Mutt, we're just getting started and you decided to sleep. I'm out of here", Seto rose from his seat, only to be prevented by Jounouchi who successfully grabbed his left arm.

"Nooo, please don't leave. I really don't understand maths. You gotta help me"

"Then, start by picking yourself up first, dimwit. You're wasting our Saturday; I could be doing lots of things."

"Baby, don't be upset", Jounouchi gave a kiss on Seto's hand. Seto froze, he turned his gaze away from Jounouchi as a means to cover his blushing cheeks. "I promise we'll get back to studying after I have my snacks."

"Ugh, fine. Better be hurry", Jounouichi smiled, then left his room. 

Jounouchi entered the kitchen, and opened his fridge. "Nothing's good, it's kind of empty. Rightt, I have ice cream in the freezer." He closed the fridge, and opened the freezer. He reached out to a medium size ice cream container with large and curvy "Strawberry flavor" written on the packaging.

Then, he took an ice cream scoop from one of the kitchen's drawers and a small bowl to prepare his small ice cream fiesta. He happily scooped three strawberry ice cream to the bowl. As soon as he tasted a spoonful in his mouth, Jounouchi realized that his ice cream was not as sweet as he expected, he felt that something seemed to be missing.

He decided to open the kitchen cabinet to find his favorite chocolate syrup, unfortunately, he could only find a black glass bottle at the back. He took the bottle in his hand, twisted the cap to smell the inside to ensure that the bottle was filled with chocolate syrup. Sometimes, Jounouchi would make his own chocolate syrup on weekends for himself, but usually, he would stop at the supermarket to buy some on his way home. Whenever he makes a chocolate syrup, he would just find any clean containers from the kitchen to store it for other occasions.

"Mmm...Smells like chocolate, this one seems to be unique", Jounouchi thought to himself. He drizzled his ice cream with the thick liquid without much thinking whether it was newly-bought, home-made, or was given by someone else. In other words, he had forgotten about the bottle Honda gave to him one month ago, let alone, noticed the warning sign at the back of it:

Warning: Extremely potent! Take large doses only if small drops do not take any effects

"What are you doing, puppy?" Seto popped out of nowhere, surprising Jounouchi to the point where he almost dropped the glass bottle.

"Eating some ice cream. Want some?"

"No, thank you. Just hurry and finish them", said Seto annoyed. "Can't believe this guy has better focus on his ice cream than his studies", he hissed in his internal thoughts.

"C'mon Kaiba, a bit won't hurt. It's just some ice cream with chocolate syrup"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now hurry and-" Seto tasted something sweet like chocolate and a hint of sourness entering his mouth. 

"How is it? It wasn't that bad right?" Jounouchi smiled at Seto, moving his spoon away from Seto's mouth. "Here, I made some for you as well with chocolate syrup on top. I poured more for you in fact, consider it as a special treat for me", Jounouchi continued.

"Fine, I'll eat it"

\---

After an hour, Jounouchi could feel that his body temperature began to rise in the middle of his study session with Seto, even though he was aware that he only wore a shirt and knee-length shorts.

"Now, try to do these numbers on your own. I need to go to the restroom", Seto excused himself.

Jounouchi tried to focus on the maths problem assigned to him as a way to distract him from the emergence of his dirty thoughts. He flipped over the previous pages and the current page, searching for the equations he needed to use. Meanwhile, Seto tried to overcome his growing sexual desires by taking a small walk around Jounouchi's house, believing that it might erase his worries over his escalating condition.

After ten minutes, Jounouchi could only solve the first question out of five, the heat was unbearable to him, so he buried himself in his folded arms on the desk, resisting the growing erection. 

Seto finally returned to Jounouchi's room, he huffed, and sat beside Jounouchi. His condition was worse than him, Seto could feel the heat was spreading to his cheeks, he also found himself unable to move as freely as before, he felt that his legs refuse to take orders from him. The aphrodisiac caused him dizziness, the things surrounding him slowly fading away in his eyes. However, he determined to maintain his balance and control his sexual urges with his every ounce of sheer power left in him. 

"It feels hot, as if I can burst at any moment. What is this feeling? I've never felt like this before" Seto thought to himself as he extended his hand to touch Jounouchi's shoulder. 

If only Seto chose not to suppress his heat, he wouldn't feel light-headed. Right now, his breath became shorter and hot, between his huffs, he let out small moans that immediately caught Jounouchi's attention who previously stayed in his position. 

Jounouchi pulled Seto's arm to close the distance between them, and he kissed Seto passionately, letting out their pent up arousals. He licked Seto's bottom lip, and demanded an entry with his tongue as he deepened the kiss. Seto submissively gave in to Jounouchi as he had no power to protest or refuse the temptation in front of him. The aphrodisiac continued to work its way in their bodies, increasing their libido by tenfold. 

Jounouchi broke the kiss to carry Seto, and gently placed him on his futon. Underneath him, he could see Seto's flushed cheeks, and his vulnerable expression. Seto trembled at the sight of his lover on top of him, he could feel that his heart beat faster.

Jounouchi rarely witnessed this side of Seto, which spiked his arousal. He quickly undressed Seto's black turtleneck shirt, and kissed the exposed neck and chest thirstily with each leaving small bite marks. 

Seto groaned in response to the kisses and the growing bulge rubbing between his legs. His mind was a huge mess; he couldn't think of anything other than knowing that his sensitive body was aching for more stimulus. Sex was the only thing filled in his head, consuming all of his rational thoughts like a raging sea. 

Jounouchi unbuckled Seto's black belt, and pulled his black pants and underwear, leaving him naked. Seto used his arms to cover his body as much as possible, but it was a meaningless effort as Jounouchi easily pinned both of his arms on top of him with one hand. 

At this point, Jounouchi didn't care whether his shirt was still on or not, he immediately grabbed a tube that was near his futon. He intended to take his moments to examine and remember every details of his lover's ravishing figure like a work of art; his soft porcelain skin, curves, and muscle tone. Heck, he badly wished to take a picture of Seto's nudity right now to save it for future “emergency” situations. But the aphrodisiac insisted otherwise, pushing his bestial side to appear, thus without any further considerations, he squeezed a large amount of lube, and finger Seto's entrance. 

Seto yelped at the two fingers invading his entrance, but he could not deny that it pleasured him. He clenched his teeth harder as the third finger was inserted, sending an electric shock throughout his body. Jounouchi kissed him intensely, their tongues twirled together in a hot and passionate kiss. In an instant, Seto felt his approaching climax.

Jounouchi proceeded to rouse him even further by sucking his hardened nipple. Seto breathed rapidly and could feel himself ejaculating at the current pace.

"Ah ah aaaaa. Jounouchi, I-I'm going to cum!"

White cream spurted to his stomach and his lower abdomen. Seto was panting heavily, but he knew that the intercourse did not end here. His body was still super hot, screaming for Jounouchi’s rock-hard cock. 

Jounouchi released his left arm that had pinned Seto before. He was pleased to see Seto cumming in front of him; the way he desperately hold on to the futon, and him depending on Jounouchi, it was so different than the proud and arrogant Kaiba Seto everyone knows. Right now, Seto was lying beneath him, aching for Jounouchi's next move. A huge contrast. Unbelievable. He felt that this was too good to be true, sex was never like this before.

Jounouchi pulled away the fingers that were inside him, "Kaiba, you look so erotic, but this is my turn now." Jounouchi hurriedly undo his pants and boxers, and gave another squeeze of the tube to put a large amount of lube on his erected cock. Deep down, Seto was happy and relieved at his lover’s impatience.

"Hurry, Jounouchi," Seto softly plead, his needy side finally came out, calling out Jounouchi's primal side.

"Nngh" Seto shuddered as he could feel Jounouchi's wet tip entering inside him. The member inside him slowly penetrated him deeper and deeper. Jounouchi spread Seto's legs further apart, to ease his entry. Seto could only moan and whimper at the view, he was still weak from the amount of aphrodisiac he ingested. Both of his hand immediately hold onto a fistful of the futon sheets again to endure the pain and pleasure.

"Jounouchi" Seto weakly called him, and embraced his lover by placing his arms on Jounouchi's neck. Jounouchi responded with a kiss, and-

"Ah ahh...!" Seto flinched as Jounouchi's cock was fully inside him, slamming his sweet spot.

"Kaiba, you're so tight. It feels so good" Jounouchi said, sliding one of his hands to Seto's delicate waist. Seto’s cheeks grew redder after hearing what he said.

"Aah ahh...shut..up. Aaah '' Seto helplessly made a retort as Jounouchi kept pounding into his hole with increasing speed. Consequently, Seto's voice became louder, and so did his grip on Jounouchi's shirt. 

The sound of squelching and moans from the friction of two bodies filled the quiet room as they indulged themselves in the irresistible pleasures. Seto curled his legs to Jounouchi's body to close the gap between them. Jounouchi kept thrusting his thick member back and forth with accelerated speed. With each thrust, he could feel that his climax was getting near.

"Jou - ah, I'm - I'm going to- "

“Cum then dar-” Seto pulled him into a loving kiss.

Seto reached climax once again, followed by Jounouichi. He could feel thick liquid flowing inside him, filling him to the brim. He released his cling from Jounouchi's shirt to relax the rest of his muscles. On the other hand, Jounouchi rested his weight on top of Seto’s body as the two of them panted heavily. 

Their mouths were locked once more to seal the end of their make-out session…

or, that's what Seto originally thought.

"Jounouchi", Seto called, breaking the kiss between them, feeling that Jounouchi created a slow rocking pace on his lower half.

"Yes?"

"What are you - aahh, doing?" Jounouchi pulled out his shaft, tiny drops of sticky cream dripped into the futon's white sheets.

"Can we do it one more time?" 

"No", Seto softly bit his lower lip at the ongoing rhythm.

"Pleaseee?" Jounouchi leaned his face closer to Seto's, and innocently begged, "Just for today"

"Urgh...fine, one more time, and that's it" Seto replied.

Jounouchi smiled, he turned Seto over, positioning himself in the new sex position. His right hand caressed Seto's back, moving lower to his lower back, and rested firmly on his right hip like his left hand. "You're so sexy, Kaiba" he complimented, nipping his nape. 

Seto could feel the hardened membrane rubbing his moist entrance, he twitched in anticipation and lust.

Jounouchi thrusted inside Seto, making him gasped at the sudden movement.

"Aaahhh!" 

Heavy breaths and soft moans filled the air in the room, creating a sensual atmosphere that is perfect for endless lovemaking sessions.


	3. Extra with some fluff

Seto woke up next to his lover, whose arms were wrapped around his body. He recalled that they stayed in the bedroom most of the time, only to go out for dinner and toilet. He counted the number of rounds the had yesterday. One, two, three - no, they did it again after dinner. He sighed at the amount of sex and the number of sex positions they had until the effects slowly worn off and gradually disappeared. It was an experience he would never forget, even though he had to admit that the sex was overall above satisfactory. Now, he needed to clean his body from the sweats accumulated last night, and of course, the sticky cream down there.

He tried to waggle his way out of Jounouchi’s embrace, but Jounouchi hardened his grip.

“Let me go, you idiot” Seto protested, desperately unleashed himself from Jounouchi's strong arms.

“Noooo, stay here a little longer” 

Seto unwillingly obliged Jounouchi's remarks. He was aware anyway that he would be having difficulties getting up and retaining his balance due to the sore and aches. That would somewhat be a futile effort to wash his body. 

He also realized that if he had to go home, he would need to call his driver, thankfully Mokuba stayed in his friend’s house this weekend, since he didn't want him to be worried sick at home waiting for him.

Jounouchi snuggled against Seto’s back, happily spooning him. Seto didn’t complain about the endearing treatment from Jounouchi, on the opposite, he enjoyed and appreciated the sweet aftermath morning. He responded with a purr at every cuddles and kisses.

However, Seto swore to himself that he would sue the ice cream companies if he found any presence of strong aphrodisiacs in his lab. First, he planned to interrogate his lover regarding the “chocolate syrup” that tasted rather funny, once he regained his strength. 

But for now, he preferred to focus on the warm affections. Those cuddles are just too good to be ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to stay safe and healthy  
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
